sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Travis the Wolf
"I can beat you in my sleep!" -Travis Travis the Wolf is strong (sort of, I guess),not very fast, not at all smart, but strategic and acrobatic wolf from Mobius. Travis has a hover board, also called a Jetboard. He his awfully attached to it at times. Basic bio Nickname(s): Travo (by most) Useless (by Jarvis) Derpster (by Sam the rabbit) Age: 14 Gender: Male Species: Wolf/Mobian Alignment: Good Personality: Careless, brave, prankster, funny, outgoing Accent: Australian with a hint of English Likes: His Jetboard, helping, pranking, fun, games Dislikes: Always losing his Jetboard, screwing up, when pranks go wrong, bullies Type: speed (because of Jetboard)/agility Theme Song: Half-Truism by The Offspring Occupation:... :/ nothing Appearances in rp's: (Roleplay) Mobius Relations Friends: Mark the Rabbit (close friend/pranking buddy) Violet the Racoon (close friend) Sam the Rabbit Linkoln the Lynx Rival/neutral Evil/Enemies Jarvis the Wolf (Brother/ Arch Enemy) Appearance Fur colour: Grey white, Secondary fur colour: White, Hair colour: Red, Attire: Red gloves with terracotta cuffs, Red cameo pants and Red shoes with a terracotta lightning streak, Eye colour: Blue Personality Travis is a very mischievous and upbeat character. Travis also, unfortunately, is very incapable to stay like this for a long amount of time. Travis has multi-personality disorder. It's not bad, just not great, either. List: Personality: press Travis, thinks he's a reporter. Personality: clown Travis, thinks he's a clown. Personality: gangsta Travis, thinks he's a rapper. Personality: pshyco Travis, goes absolute mad. Other than that, Travis has a very... personality. Abilities Jetboard: ' This type of hover board is called Jet/X, with only one of its kind. Travis uses it for transport, Races and even in battle. '''Jetlace: ' The Jetlace Is a type of necklace with a aqua crystal chained to it, called a Jet stone. The Jetlace runs on a hope detecter meaning if don't have hope, you can't use it. The Jetlace creates weapons and transport. 'Jet-blade: ' A weapon generated by the Jetlace, it turns a pipe of metal into a badass weapons of coolness. The Jet-blade can cut through most forms of metals and stones. It blocks lasers. 'Climbing Skills: ' Travis was basically destined to be a natural born climber through the fact the family's has always been great at climbing mountainous ranges. 'Agility: ' Along with climbing skills, the other side of the family had great agility skills. It adds onto his climbing skills. It also comes in handy during him riding his Jetboard. 'Enhanced senses: ' He has enhanced scent and enhanced eyesight to help him riding his Jetboard. He can smell enemies from afar. This also helps him in fights. Weaknesses 'Flying: ' Travis really, REALLY gets sick on a plane. I don't mean 'don't feel well' sick, I mean '*gag* Vooooooooomit!' sick. 'Bullets and stuff like that: ' Just to be fair, this one is kinda obvious, so don't get all bla bla bla on me. 'Magic: ' Travis really hates people who use magic instead of actual fist and stuff. Transformations 'Neon Travis: ' In this form, Travis goes all super saien (Or however it's spelt) on you. His strength goes to that of a tank, his speed increases to over 3,000,000 m/h and can fly (without vomiting). He practically invincible to melee and projectile attacks. Magic is still effective on him, though. Tracie the wolf Tracie is a alter dimension version of Travis. The alter dimension is also called Nobius, where everyone is gender swapped and a few traits are swapped. Travis' counterpart is Tracie (Spelt with an 'ie'). Tracie is a stronger and more safety pre cautious female version of Travis. Everything else is the same. Name: Tracie Age: 14 Gender: female Personality: Outgoing, strong, careful, brave Type: Strength/ speed Difference with Travis: Stronger and more careful Older Travis Age: At the time Personality: Insane, crazy, regretted Type: Agility '''Bio After Travis has lost his Jetboard, his brother, his Jetlace and hand, Travis went berserk and insane. He became a crazy old wolf who regrets not living life like a normal teen. Travis has made a wooden stump for a hand and left to live in the woods without anything. Gallery Travis+Cooking.jpeg|Never let Travis Cook at your house Trachristmas.jpeg|Travis Christmas (Made in five minutes so bad quality :3) Travis' multi personality disorder.jpg|Multi personality disorders Category:Male Category:Wolf Category:Good